


All of You

by PW14



Series: Avalance 2.0 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PW14/pseuds/PW14
Summary: Sara and Ava talk after the Legends defeat Mallus





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Fanfiction... Don't like it, that's fine. Move on.

As Ava is completely submerged in paperwork from the Legends defeating Mallus, Ava doesn’t hear the beeping of her computer notifying her that someone is trying to call. “Am I interrupting?” Sara asks smiling through the screen.

“Sara, how long have you been there?” A startled Ava asks.

“Not long. Is this a bad time?”

“No, no, not at all.. I’m just going over some notes for my meetings later.” Ava replies while sorting through her papers.

Sara leans forward on her end trying to get a better view, “I think that’s the messiest I have ever seen your desk.”

“Yeah, well you and the Legends are more than welcome to come and help if you want.” Sara raises her eyebrows challenging Ava. “No. I regretted saying it immediately.” Ava says with a light laugh.

“That’s what I thought. So the reason why I’m calling is to tell you that we are having a going away party for Amaya later and I know how close the two of you have gotten so I figured you would want to be there—if you aren’t busy.” Sara says the last part a little hesitant.

“Yes, thank you.” Ava answers excitedly until she remembers, “Shit, I’ll be in meetings until about 7:30. Will that be too late?”

“No,” Sara shakes her head to reassure Ava, “Her and Nate want to spend as much time as they can so you will be fine.”

“Good—“ 

“Director Sharpe,” a voice cuts off Ava, “Sorry, you said you wanted a 5 minute warning before the meeting”

“Thanks.” Ava smiles towards the door. The smile falters when she looks back to the screen, “Sorry I have to go.”

“No need to apologize,” Sara reassures. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Ava smiles.

“Until then Director Sharpe.”

Ava’s smile only grows, “Until then.”

Back on the Waverider, everyone is saying their goodbyes to Amaya while Sara is anxiously waiting to hear the swishing noise she had come to love. Amaya walks over to Sara, “Still no word from Ava?”

Sara apologizes, “I’m really sorry, Amaya, I know she is trying to be here.”

“It’s ok, I understand. Just tell her bye for me.”

“Of course,” 

Amaya pulls Sara into a hug and hushes her voice, “Don’t push her away Sara. I know that you think that the darkness surrounds you, but it doesn’t. You deserve to be happy and she makes you happier than I have ever seen you.” Amaya pulls away and they both silently nod to each other.

Sara is about to speak when a swishing sound is heard and a frantic Ava runs through, “Is she gone? Did I miss her?” Ava searches the Waverider wide-eyed until she spots the person in question.

“Almost,” Amaya laughs walking towards the director.

“I’m so, so sorry. I just now got done with everything.” 

“It’s ok,” Amaya assures her. 

“God I’m going to miss you. You are the only one who can actually follow rules.” Ava pulls Amaya in for their first and last embrace.

Amaya laughs, “Let them break a couple every now and then.”

“Like I have a choice.”

Amaya’s voice turns somber, “Don’t let Sara push you away. She thinks she is too broken to be loved, but she is really just scared to lose someone she loves again.”

“I won’t,” Ava speaks through her tears. As they pull away Ava wipes a tear that had fallen, “You be safe, ok.”

“I will. You take of them,” Amaya motions her head towards the Legends.

“I will,” Ava promises. And with that Amaya walks towards Nate on last time and looks fondly unto her former team. Ava fills the space beside Sara and as they both watch on, Ava acknowledges with tears evident in her voice, “We are literally watching two hearts break right now.”

Sara nods in agreement, understanding all too well the heartbreak unfolding before her eyes. Knowing that she was being selfish when she pushed Ava away, by throwing away a love that others so wish they could have. She speaks, trying her best to steady her voice, “How about we go talk.”

With tears filled to the brim Ava speaks, “I would really like that.”

They walk side by side, no touching, no talking, just the sound of their footsteps can be heard. As they enter into the Captain’s quarters, Sara breaks the silence, “Ava I—“ She is cutoff by Ava’s lips on hers. Ava’s lips are soft, slow as they wait her Sara’s brain and lips to connect what’s going on. But Ava pulls away as soon as Sara’s lips start to move. Ava lowers her head while a dejected huff escapes her mouth. Sara cups her face to bring her eyes to meet hers, searching her eyes in hope to find answers. Brushing a strain of loose hair behind her ear, Sara speaks, “Ava, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Sara.. I—I shouldn’t have walked away from you. I—“

“No.” Sara kisses her gently. “Come here,” Sara takes Ava’s hands in hers and walks them over to her bed. Ava stays quiet as they sit letting Sara gather her thoughts. Sara looks up at Ava, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Ava tries to interject, but Sara solemnly continues, “Ava, this is all on me. I should have never let you go. I should have talked to you and—and let you know the real me. But I was terrified that if I did—if I let you see the real me, you wouldn’t like it… That after a few months you would realize that I’m not someone worthy of your love. So I pushed you away, took your choice away, because I thought it would hurt less than you choosing to leave. Because, that would hurt worse than me choosing to end it for the both of us. I’m sorry.”

There was sadness in Ava’s eyes, but it wasn’t her for. It was for Sara. How could Sara not see how much she wanted her? Needed her. Ava shifts her body so that she can have a better angle of Sara and she takes Sara’s hand in hers. “Listen to me. I don’t care what your file says. Hell, if we are going by your file, I would probably still not like you.” Ava can see a hint of the tiniest, smallest smile appear on Sara’s face. “Sara I want you. I want your past, your present and your future. I want all of you. I love you…I’m in love with you” Ava pauses as she can see a lightness in Sara’s eyes. “And when you are ready—if you are ever ready, and feel comfortable enough, I would like to know your past and not some bureaucratic file.”  
Sara lips captures Ava’s just before her tears could fall. Her closed eyes stopping the tears that formed from the thought of someone loving her—in love with her. Someone as good as Ava. Someone that could love her through the darkness and into the light. Someone that over time could completely shutout the darkness. 

As Sara pulls away, inches apart, her heart heavy in her voice, “I would like that. And I love you too.” She leans back in for a kiss on Ava’s smiling lips. A kiss that was meant to be quick, but her lips decide to linger a while longer. As she pulls away, their foreheads brush against the others and Sara softly speaks, “I want to make you a promise.” 

“Ok,” Ava says while looking into Sara’s eyes. 

“I promise that I will never push you away and shut you out again…That I will never take your choice away from you. And when the time is right, I will tell you everything.”

Ava can’t control her smile as it reaches her eyes. She places her hands on either side of Sara’s face and pulls her lips to meet hers. She smiles into the kiss not trying to hide her excitement. As she pulls away, she can feel warm hands cup her cheeks and is pulled back into another kiss. After blissful moments pass, they reluctantly let go of each other, looking the other in the eye, both unable to wipe the others smile away. 

“And I promise,” Ava starts, while Sara lets out a playful laugh, “To not walk away from you again either… And when the time is right and you decide to tell me, I will only listen. But I’m sorry Sara,” Ava shakes her head, dissolving the smile that was on Sara’s face. “I can’t promise you that when you tell me that I won’t fall even more in love with you. Because I will.” Sara lets out a breath while her eyes fill with tears. Ava pulls her into a loving kiss. As Ava opens her mouth trying to deepen the kiss, Sara pulls away and gets up from her bed leaving Ava wondering, “Hey, where are you going?”

Sara bends down to kiss the crown of Ava’s head before informing, “I’m getting some Champaign to celebrate properly”.

Once Sara leaves the room, Ava falls back onto Sara’s bed and brings her hands to her face to muffle the excited squeal she had been holding in for far too long. Hands cover her face, but the upward edges of her mouth could not be hidden. She couldn’t believe that after everything—Sara pushing her away, Ava finding out that she’s a—a clone, then her pushing Sara away after admitting her feelings, they could be here, in this place. A new beginning. A new start to their journey—a better, stronger journey. With her face threating to break from the smile plastered on it, Ava stands and begins to make herself comfortable. As she hangs her suit jacket on the back of a chair and starts to undue her sleeves, colorful material dangling from the bathroom door catches her eye. Material that she was sure wasn’t there the last time she was in the Captain’s quarters. Walking over to inspect the material, she couldn’t remember the Legends going on a mission in the past few weeks that would involve beachwear. She takes the red, teal and leopard print bathing suits in her hands and her mind immediately flashes images of Sara in each. Images that ignited warm, tingling sensations in her belly. How good she would look—her breast, small, but God, did Sara know how to work them. How her abs, all 11 of them would ripple down the trail to the bottom material.

“Champaign is served,” Sara greets.

Ava clears her throat to mask the lust that has currently taking over her body, “Business or pleasure, Captain Lance?” Ava lets the swimwear dangle between two fingers.

Ava might have been able to control her voice, but her flushed cheeks tell Sara a different story, adding an extra sway to her walk, Sara smirks, “Well Director Sharpe, the team and I thought we could use a vacation.” Sara smoothly reaches to tuck a strain of Ava’s hair behind her shoulder, purposely brushing Ava’s shoulder in the process, “And I was thinking the same for you.” 

Sara’s hands are lightly on Ava’s waist and Ava could very easily give in, but Director Sharpe takes over, “Tell me, with you defeating Mallus, my teams working on the cleanup, not to mention the piles of paperwork waiting for me, how would I have time to take a vacation with the Legends?”

“Time-travel,” Sara says nonchalantly.

“You,” Ava lets out a playful huff shaking her head at Sara and trying to break away from the intoxicating hold Sara has on her. 

Sara’s reflexes are faster and she keeps Sara in place, “Come on. You in a bikini, me, the sun, the sand between our toes, you in a bikini”

Ava cuts her off, “You said that twice.”

“And I will say it again,” Sara’s hands leisurely slide to the backside of Ava, interlocking and pulling Ava closer. “You in a bikini, midnight walks on the beach, waking up to the ocean.” Sara’s eyes flit to Ava’s slightly parted lips and she tries to swallow away the lust creeping up through her body, “Making love to the ocean.” Ava’s eyes shut as a shiver races down to her toes, not before igniting her core once more. 

“I—I can’t” Ava lets out barely above a whisper.

Sara claims Ava’s lips with hers, breaking away to say against Ava’s wanting lips, “Come on babe, just one, two days.” Their lips meet again unable to be apart for too long. 

Ava breaks the connection, “God, I want nothing more, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Sara can tell just how sorry Ava is by the apologetic eyes that are staring back at her. She brushes a lock of hair behind Ava’s ear, “I know. I just really want to make up for all the time we lost.”

“We will, I promise you that,” Ava lets her hands slide from Sara’s shoulders down to her back. “You know,” wrapping herself closer with an extra glint in her eyes, “Since I won’t be able to see you in these bikinis, how about you give me a pre-show.”

Sara tilts her head, “Which one?”

“You know how I feel about you in red.”

Sara takes the red bikini and pronounces every syllable, “As you ordered, Director Sharpe.” She could feel eyes watching her walk away, but she doesn’t give in until she gets to her bathroom door. Turing around with a proud smirk, she is met with adoring eyes and a lip between Ava’s teeth. As much as Sara wished, her smirked faded into a loving smile that she only has on reserve for Ava. 

Ava starts to unbutton her shirt to show off her cleavage the way she knows drives Sara wild. She checks herself in the mirror and notices that she didn’t choose the sexiest bra she had to wear to work that day. It will do considering she knows that her breast are one of Sara’s favorite attributes on her body. She sits on the edge of the bed with anticipation and suddenly something comes over her. Something unexpected. Something unwanted—nerves, insecurities. “Shit,” escapes her mouth. Thoughts begin to run rampant in Ava’s mind. It’s the first time I have been with someone since finding out the truth. Is Sara the only person I have ever been with? Where the hell do I put my hands? Do I undress Sara or just myself? Really though, where do my hands go? As Ava is slowly freaking out, Sara walks out of her bathroom as if she knew Ava needed to see her—needed Sara’s reassuring presences. 

Crossing her bedroom, their eyes locked, breaking once as Sara’s eyes ventured down to Ava’s chest like they were drawn to them. Once Sara got close enough, Ava could see the blush on Sara’s face and she let her be the first to speak, knowing that she did not have the words. “Will this do, Director Sharpe?”

And with that, that sound of Sara’s words, the softness in her eyes, the blush evident on her face, Ava’s doubts and insecurities subsided. She knew exactly what to do. With pursed lips, Ava lets her eyes roam Sara’s body. Without a word, Ava stands up refusing to make eye contact. She places a hand on the ripple of Sara’s abs, gently guiding over to her waist as Ava walks around Sara. Once Ava is fully behind Sara, Sara can feel Ava’s warm breath on her skin eliciting every sensation in her body. One of Ava’s hands rise to sweep Sara’s hair to one side and she brings her face closer to Sara’s shoulder. Sara’s eyes shut on instinct and swallows hard as she feels Ava’s lips brush against her skin. Goosebumps follow Ava’s trail of kisses up to Sara’s neck, breathing in the scent of Sara between kisses. Kissing her neck and lightly sweeping another strain of hair across Sara’s back, Sara can’t control the shiver that expands her whole body. 

Ava breaths, “Beautiful.” Moving to face Sara with her hand lingering across Sara’s shoulders to her chest. Ava’s eyes never leave the path her fingers make to find Sara’s breast, and travel down her cleavage. Back to where they started, with Ava’s arms wrapped around Sara’s desire filled body. Ava can’t help but notice the chills on Sara’s skin, the imprints on her bikini, and she feels that underneath her suit, her body is reacting the same. “Are you cold Sara?”

“No,” Sara’s eyes go down to the purple material peeking out of Ava’s shirt. “But I can see that you are hot.” Sara finishes unbuttoning Ava’s shirt and drops the unwanted material to the floor. She caress her way up Ava’s sides causing Ava to intake a sharp breath of air. Ava tries to bring their bodies closer, but Sara pushes Ava down onto the bed. Ava looks up to Sara with arousal pouring from her body. 

Sara straddles Ava while she places her hands around Sara’s back to keep her in place. Sara gently cups Ava’s face, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow, but not languid. Deep, but not intrusive. They were searching each other. Exploring what they had forgotten. Lips guiding their wandering tongues on their journey. Effortless moans escape both women, neither knowing whose was whose. 

Ava softly runs her hand up Sara’s muscular back to the string that is keeping her from more of Sara’s skin. Ava drags her lips from Sara’s as she slides the material down Sara’s body. Her eyes focus on every inch of skin that is being revealed to her. Sara watches as Ava’s eyes voice the words running through her mind—Beautiful, incredible, stunning, mine. Sara is losing clothes, but her skin is radiating with heat from in inside. 

Once the material has fallen to the floor, Ava grazes her fingertips down the path between Sara’s breasts, watching Sara’s body react to her touch. Slowly bringing her fingers to brush her taut nipple. She leans Sara back so her hot mouth can taste the skin that is literally aching for her. Ava’s hot, wanting mouth envelops Sara’s nipple and a sound escapes her mouth begging Ava for more. While one of Ava’s arm had a tight grip around Sara’s waist, the other had stopped massaging Sara’s breast to place above her beating heart. Ava’s mouth slowly dragged behind not being able to stop kissing the smooth skin of Sara Lance. A rough voice, dripping with lust, “I want you Sara. I want all of you.” Their eyes finally meet, “And I don’t just mean tonight.”

“I’m yours,” No hesitation from Sara.

With the hand that is steadying Sara, Ava flips their bodies in one swooping movement. Looking down on Sara, Ava’s smile is reciprocated. Sara reaches behind Ava’s neck to close the gap between the lovers. The kiss was fast, wanting, needing as if they had no control over their own bodies. They were so consumed with the other, they missed Gideon calling out the first time.

“Ahem,” Ava hears the voice from the ceiling, and pulls away from Sara. Sara briefly looks back up at Ava and rushes, “Ignore her, she’ll go away.” Sara cups Ava’s face, pulling her back down to her craving lips. 

“That’s not likely, Captain Lance,” Gideon calls out. 

The lovers both huff, sexually annoyed. 

“As I was staying, the team is ready to go Captain.”

Ava couldn’t contain her desire with Sara underneath her and she continues her pervious actions on Sara’s neck rather than her lips, the spot she knows is Sara weakness. “Tell—Tell them that I—I’m in a meeting,” Sara can barely answer while Ava’s lips are on her body. Missing Ava’s lips on hers, she request, “Kiss me baby.”

“I am kissing you,” Ava answers while placing sinful kisses on Sara’s body.

Sara pulls Ava up to her, “Kiss me here.” The kiss was immediately met with a moan from Ava.

“Me again,” Gideon interrupts. “Director Sharpe, Agent Green is looking for you. Shall I tell him that you are in a meeting as well?”

“Fuck me,” Ava groans into Sara’s neck.

“I’m trying,” Sara admits. Ava gives Sara an apologetic look and Sara knows what is coming, “No.”

“Give me 5 minutes,” Ava calls up to the ceiling. Ava looks back to Sara, whose eyes are shut with a pout on her face. 

Ava leans down and places a soft kiss to Sara’s lips apologizing. “No,” Sara repeats. Ava continues to apologize with her lips—down Sara’s neck, chest, and abdomen. All Sara could do was repeat, “No.” Outwardly begging Ava to stay, but inwardly understanding.  
Ava pulls Sara by her arm to a standing position, while bending down to grab Sara’s discarded garment. “Sorry babe.”

Taking the unwanted top from Ava, Sara tries, “Sorry enough to come to Aruba?”

Ava is buttoning her shirt, “You know I want to, I just can’t.”

“I know, I do. I just thought I would try one last time,” Sara speaks while walking towards Ava, swatting Ava’s hands away to button up the shirt that she had unbuttoned earlier.

“So you will text me when you all get to Aruba?” Ava ask while Sara was nearing the top button of her shirt. 

With a playful smile, “We’re taking the Waverider, not flying United. I think we will be alright.” 

Ava wraps her arms around Sara, “Yeah, but it’s what girlfriends do.”

“Girlfriends,” Sara animatedly repeated.

“Mhmm,” Ava nods.

“I like that,” Sara pulls Ava closer, both unable to stop the smiles that had taken over their face. Resting their foreheads against the other, Sara is the first to break the silence. “Go save time Ava Sharpe. But don’t forget to come back to me.”

Ava nods her head, “Nothing is going to stop that from happening.” With a quick kiss, a portal opens behind Ava and she reluctantly walks away. 

Sara watches her girlfriend exit her room, excited about what is to come later.


End file.
